


Drunken accidents

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Kissing, Jealousy, M/M, No Dialogue, Short One Shot, ftlgbtpride2020, mlm - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: The first time they kissed they were drunk, the second time not so much, but the third one was on purpose.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Loke
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Kudos: 19
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	Drunken accidents

Gray likes Loke.

As a friend, obviously.

He's a cool guy with a funny sense of humor and similar interests as his, it didn't take long for them to get along.

Then one idle night at the guild, as a few of them tried to pass the time, Cana suggested a drinking game that resulted in everyone getting plastered. Everything that happened after midnight is a little fuzzy, everything except for the memory of Loke's bruising kiss as he pressed Gray against the wall. There were no other sensations but the heat of his hand in his neck and the taste of cocoa lip balm.

The next day, when they see each other at the guild, neither of them says a word about what happened. He doesn't see the ginger act any differently, so Gray just assumes that there is a silent, mutual agreement to never mention their little accident.

At least until two weeks later, when there's a spontaneous party and they drink just a few beers. Suddenly, they are desperately locking lips in one of the backrooms, teeth and tongues in a heated battle. The ice mage is not as inebriated as last time, and after a pause to catch their breath, he asks to stop. There are too many thoughts in his head, too many questions about the beating of his heart and the need of clinging to Loke's body.

Gray asks him to keep what they have done a secret and leaves. That night, he couldn't sleep, haunted by the memories of him. The feeling of short ginger hair on his fingertips, the almost perfect way their bodies fit together, the unfocused look in his hazel eyes.

He doesn't go to the guild while he tries to figure out what he wants, until he accepts that he would like to keep kissing Loke whenever he can. However, when he finally does return, he finds him flirting with one of the many girls that just follow him around. He feels jealousy rise up his chest, but makes an effort to keep it at bay.

He asks to talk with him, takes him to the same backroom from the last time so he can explain himself. He half-expected the other man to reject him, to say that he isn't really interested in him when booze isn't involved. Yet, as soon as he's done speaking, there are a pair of cocoa-flavored lips on his own. This time, they feel softer.


End file.
